


RED MOON | psr x reader !

by wooseongrim



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooseongrim/pseuds/wooseongrim
Summary: "i never knew humans needs lines in their palms""im glad you've stayed..."
Relationships: Park Serim/reader
Kudos: 3





	RED MOON | psr x reader !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first one-shot here so i want to apologize for any errors ahead,this is a pure work of fiction and i will work harder in my future fanfics so please support me :D

**[ PRESENT ]**

As what others said no one can be handsome,tall and near to perfect at the same time not until a guy named **Park Serim** existed in this universe. A type of guy that would only exist in your dreams but here he is right beside you and your long time boyfriend. You clung on to his arm while walking as you noticed a group of girls kept staring at him

**"What are you doing?"** he whispered

**"Doing what?"** you acted all innocent as Serim pinched your nose before answering 

**"Stop acting all innocent love i know you"** he replied as you stopped your tracks as your lips formed into a pout.

**"Are you really my** **boyfriend** **? are you really my Seri?"** you asked him that made him chuckled he gets it you're acting jealous.You were shooked when he kissed your cheek and interwined his fingers with yours

**"Are you still jealous? im all yours im your Seri remember?"** he said making you all flustered before you could utter a word the bus already arrived.The moment the both of you settled down you tried to fan yourself with your hands because of the burning feeling in your cheeks instead of cooling down it became much brighter when Serim also started fanning your face with his hand.

**"How are we suppose to eat some cake later when your all red"** he joked as you punched his chest lightly making him hold his laughter.  
honestly speaking there's no time that he would guess or offer you something you dont like looking at the picture it might look like he's reading your mind just like an open book.Just like a magician or someone supernatural

**"Yah! how did you know im craving for cake?"** you asked him

**"Skills"** Serim replied with a wink he's more unexpected than you ever thought.

When the both of you arrived at the place,after having some cake. before you could even tell him that you want to buy some cosmetics he started walking towards your favourite cosmetic shop most of your dates always came out like this just like they're planned perfectly.

**"** **choose that one it fits perfectly on you"** He said pointing at the lip tint in your right hand. After paying for that the both of you exited the shop. 

**"Seri-ah!You remember Olivia?"** You asked him

**"Olivia?Olivia** **Hye** **? that friend of yours?"** you nodded and showed him your phone

**"She told me there's this tarot card reader stand nearby i think we could go there?"** you told him as he looks a bit hesitant

**"Y-yeah s-ure"** he replied as you skipped around like a kid that got what she's asking for. Stopping infront of the shop you were excited and a bit anxious 

**"Seri-ah show me your hand!"** You told him opening your palm signalling him to do so

**"for what?"** he replied but somehow he sounded off

**"Hurry just show me will you?!"** you were a bit annoyed so instead of waiting for him to show his palm to you.You grabbed it away from him you literally thought he's just hiding a scar but you found something else that left you speechless. He's palm has no lines in it, its like a blank canvas 

**_"i never knew humans_** _ **needs lines**_ _ **in their palms"**_ you heard him muttered under his breath 

**"Maybe i need to go home"** he abruptly said leaving you alone.

Days passed and you were troubled by what happened on that day.You tried your best to reach him out but he never replies to any of your texts and declined answering your calls before going to bed you tried to text him for the last time.

📱

**Seri싦💘🧀**  
(+89-×××-×××)

Seri-ah! lets talk please don't ignore me I'll be waiting at 21stcafé near your studio 4pm  
 **seen 22:43**

i promise this will be the last time i won't bug you anymore  
 **seen 22:45**

  
k  
 **seen 22:46**

📱

You didnt expect him to reply to your message but you got what you want.The next day you went to the place as soon your classes were finished some of Serim's friends were asking about him but you chose not to tell them whatever happened. Impatiently you tapped your fingers in the wooden table few minutes passed and a guy in black hoodie and cap entered the cafe the moment you saw the guy you know its him.The moment your eyes locked with his,he immediately looked away.

**"Lets end this"** those were his first words that made you all quiet.You tried to hold his hand but he immediately removed it from the table

**"Seri-ah..."** your voice was cracking up as you tried to hold your tears.

**"Im sorry this won't work"** Serim replied standing up and left you in tears

**"You should've told me so i could understand"** you said silently in between your sobs literally thinking he was gone. While wiping your tears you noticed some familiar shoes infront of you

**"Maybe i should've told you"** He told you with his cold voice. You followed after him.

**"I won't ask you to promise anything because i know you'll leave like how others did"** he said as you felt all the pain in his voice.He asked you to cover your eyes because he doesn't want to scare you.You immediately did as he said 

**"Now look at me like how you always do"** his voice was hoarse and you can't believe your eyes Serim's eye colour turned red,and his fangs were showing his skin became way much paler but still brighter in the same time also his hands were full of veins even some parts of his neck.

**"You can leave i understand everyone do"** he added turning away from you.You hugged him from the back with that unusual feeling instead of being scared with his form you feel a bit of guilt for not being by his side and that certain feeling that you want him to feel nothing but wanted.Serim tried to remove your hands from hugging his torso but he failed from doing it that made him melt at the moment.

**"What are you doing aren't you scared? im a monster Y/N"** Serim asked 

**"Stop saying that you aren't! you could just told me i won't ran away from you nor turn my back like how everyone else did.Are you crazy? im not your girlfriend for nothing Park Serim"** you honestly told him as you cupped his cheeks.

**[ FAST FORWARD ]**

Knowing about Serim's secret the both of you became better than ever.You dont like him anymore you want to protect him and do everything more than that for him.All of your classes just finished and the both of you were sitting in the rooftop with your head lazily resting on his shoulder as he plays with your fingers.

**"Y/N i wanna badly show you something"** he said out of the blue as you looked at him all stirred up and confused.

**"Close your eyes and trust me"** you did as he said.

As soon as you closed your eyes a scene immediately played like as if you were watching it all happen in a mere distance and you cant badly do nothing about it.You saw a woman who was hugging a young boy that literally look like Serim the same pair of red eyes and he looks really scared with tears flowing from his eyes he was trembling hugging the woman that you assumed to be Ms.Park her mother.

**"You're telling me that blood sucking demon is my son?! That's pathetic!"** the guy yelled then he chuckled as he took a gun resting his finger in the trigger

**"Serim is not a demon! come to your senses he's your son!"** Ms.Park answered hiding the poor little Serim on her back

**"Eom-ma i...dont want to d-die"** Serim told her mom his voice was really shaky in fear. The guy who was Serim's dad took a step closer to them and forced to drag the little Serim away from her mother, it made you broken hearing him plead his dad to not kill him 

**"Your not my son! your a demon!"** his dad kept on repeating those words as he dragged him out of the house. Serim kept on crying his heart out

**"Just let Serim go!j-just dont kill him"** Ms.Park yelled and with that instant Serim's dad let go of the poor boy and started to point the gun to his mother

**"You're asking me to let the demon go? because your a demon too arent you?"** his dad said sounding like a lunatic as Ms.Park told Serim to run away and the boy did as what her mom commanded her.

Unknowingly your eyes welled up in tears as the scene suddenly changed now you're standing infront of a public library as you saw the all grown up Serim riding his bike stopped infront of the entrance with his bright and handsome smile he was wearing a uniform and you followed him inside the library.

**"You're here again,are you going to stare at her from a far will you?"** the librarian said as Serim just chuckled nodding 

**"Maybe you should've just confess to** **Haejin** **im sure she'll let you court her"** the librarian added that made his ear-to-ear grin wider.You were wondering who Haejin is you admit it you're a bit hurt.But you continued following where Serim was going he went to the end part of the library and he even pretended that he's looking at the books even he's actually staring at a girl sitting in one of the seats which you assume was Haejin.

Serim kept on staring at her then whenever Haejin would look at his direction he pretends to be busy on looking at the books which made him look so obvious.That Haejin girl just laughed then continued her job you really thought that was everything but then

**"Serim-ah stop staring at me just come here"** Haejin said with a giggle her voice sounds really soft and girly as Serim was a bit hesitant to approach her but Haejin smiled at him whole heartedly.You blinked and yet another scene played you saw Serim carrying Haejin on his back as they cross the street as usual you followed after them while walking Haejin suddenly said something with her eyes closed

**"Serim-ah i think i love you"** she blurted out with her dreamy voice as Serim was blushing real hard 

**"Dont worry i love you too"** he replied and honestly your patience is running out with all of the loveydovey they are having so you blinked and again another scene came up you were following behind them as they walk holding hands the setting was spring as cherry blossoms were falling in the streets the beautiful scenery suddenly became heavy when all of the sudden Haejin collapsed and Serim catched her. Blood was leaking from her lips as Serim was fanatically crying...the scenes changed way much faster than you had imagined now you're watching them inside a hospital room. Serim was sitting beside Haejin who was sleeping in the bed honestly Serim look exhausted and tired.Few moments passed and Haejin slowly opened her eyes and you were speechless seeing her eye colour was red just like when Serim transformed.

**"W-what happened?"** Haejin said

**"Oh you're awake-"** Serim can't believe what he saw did he just turned Haejin to a vampire like him? He tried to hug Haejin but eventually failed 

**"WHY DID YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER?!"** Haejin gritted her teeth in anger

**"I have no choice"** he replied looking at the ground fighting back his tears

**"No choice?! You're greedy Serim! Your Selfish! You're not the Serim i used to love"** She said while pushing him away

**"If i haven't did it you're dead by now! I just don't wanna lose you H-Haejin"** Serim's voice was cracking up. 

**"THEN YOU SHOULD LET ME DIE RATHER THAN MAKING ME A MONSTER LIKE YOU! GO OUT LEAVE ME ALONE!"** she yelled at him

Leaving her room Serim kept on blaming himself for what happened,you want to hug him tight and comfort him but you can't do anything about it. 

Suddenly another scene played you now saw Serim trying to smile his best with some white tulips in his hand he was about to knock on Haejin 's hospital room when a nurse suddenly came to him

**"Uhm Sir haven't you heard about the news?"** The nurse asked as Serim looked at her with knitted eyebrows 

**"The patient from that room committed suicide earlier this morning"** the nurse told him

**"w-what did you just said?"** Serim asked again his hand was trembling 

**"The girl from that room just died"** she repeated as his heart broke in half.Kneeling down in the floor Serim felt empty with the news.

Finally you opened your eyes and saw the Serim you have right now he had his hands covering his face as you hugged him rubbing circles in his back assuring him that you wont leave him

**"Please be my last y/n i don't wanna lose someone i love again"** He said hugging you.

**[ SERIM ]**

I came to school feeling happy to see Y/N again. Standing infront of our room i was about to give y/n a call when i saw Wonjin that seems like he's bothered with something.He honestly look pathetic his hair was a mess with beads of sweat in his forehead.I put my phone back in my pocket and approached him.

**"Hey Ham are you okay?"** i put my hand in his tensed shoulders

**"Hyung h-honestly not"** he stuttered panting real hard

**"What is anything wrong?"** i asked him as he held my hand before saying

**"I-i saw a d-dead body and it looks like it has no blood left"** my mouth was left open with what he said. A dead body? no blood? a vampire? my heart immediately pumped faster as a thought of y/n came to my head fuck no way

**"Is it a girl?!"** i was already yelling at him as Wonjin looked at me in disbelief i assume im right and its what his head was actually saying.

**"How did-"** i didn't let him finish

**"Tell me where is it?! and call 서상님 (** **_seosangnim -_ ** _teacher_ **)"**

**"Its in the back part of the university near the Hideout"** he said   
as i rushed towards the place there i saw a girl laying lifelessly in the ground.What if its y/n? no way its not her it gotta be not her! it should be someone else! she promised that she'll stay with me.I calmed myself first before seeing who it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


i sighed   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


seeing it wasn't y/n it was another girl from our class Jung Eura but who killed her? i came to have a closer look, i moved her hair aside so i could see her neck and i felt like cold water was splashed into me seeing bites on her neck down to her body.She was killed by a vampire...not so long the faculty staff came.

**"Move aside Serim just help Allen and Wonjin to keep the other students away from the scene"** Mr.Chae told me as i nodded helping the two boys keep the other students away.The day proceeded like how it used to and y/n was absent all the time i tried to call her but her phone was out of reach and im planning to go to her apartment after classes i was sitting silently in my chair head full of thoughts that a vampire or shall i say someone like me killed my classmate. But it gotta be someone in our class,who is it? my monologue was interrupted when a staff entered our room

**"Today as part of the investigation of Jung Eura's death we will have a locker inspection now stay in your seats we will be handling everything please cooperate with us"** the staff announced as some of our classmates whined with the announcement.

**"This will be our only help for Eura everyone so please stop complaining thank you"** our class master Allen said that made everyone silent.

Time passed and i stood up from my seat to take the washroom before leaving i heard the staff mentioned my name which made me stay for a bit 

**"This is Park Serim's locker"** The guy who i assume to be the detective said saw them open my locker i really thought that they would saw nothing in my locker but my knees felt weak after they opened my locker.Some packets fell from the inside that caught not just the inspectors attention but even my classmates.They opened one of the packets and i can't believe what the inspector said

**"This smells like blood!"** he exclaimed.Blood? thats impossible!

**"OMG Serim killed Eura?!"** one of them said. I can't take this anymore i ran away. 

I didn't killed her.I didn't 

The only place that came to my mind was y/n's apartment, as soon as i got there i knocked at her door

**"Y/N open up its Serim!"** my tears were already falling down i tried to knock again but it seems like no one's around i even called her but still she's out of reach.

Did she just left me? no Serim Y/N won't leave you she won't! 

i tried to convince myself she was my only hope left...

**[ Y/N ]**

i was on my way back to my unit when i received a call from a number that is un-registered.Ugh! why did i even broke my phone?! thank God i have my old phone at first i really thought it was Serim but it was Hyeongjun

**"Oh jjunie?"** i responded 

_**"did Serim hyung came to see you noona? please answer us as honest as possible"**_ Hyeongjun said.

**"Whats with the as honest as possible?"** i laughed 

_**"Hello Y/N this is Mr.Chae didn't you knew about your boyfriend?"**_ our adviser Mr.Chae said.What's with Serim?

**"What about him? i was absent today i wasn't feeling well"** i replied

_**"Apparently one of your classmates Eura,Jung Eura died earlier this morning her body was found at the back part of the university and to frankly approach you Serim is the main suspect of her death,we did a locker inspection and some packets filled with blood were found in his"**_ Mr.Chae said making me drop my phone in the floor. Instead of answering i left the rooftop and went to my unit

**"Hey y/n a guy came here.He was finding you he keeps crying for your name do you know him?"** my neighbour Minhee said. Dang... he's talking about Serim.

**( timeskip )**

i went all the places that i know Serim would come.

**"Seri-ah where the hell are you?!"** i kept saying. Until something came to my head back way then he was telling me about Nakdong River that was near Daegu and Busan. 

As soon as i arrived in the place i was running towards the River

**"SERI-AH!"** i kept shouting his name then i saw a guy standing near the river i know it was him.

**"Seri-ah..."** i repeated his name as he gave me a cold gaze

**"Y/n you were my last hope and guess what? i relied to you too much that i hurts me now"** he said

**"Seri what are you saying?!"** i asked him as i was already crying

**"Thank you for giving me false hopes y/n and please believe me i didn't do it"** Serim had alot of emphasis with my name which are like knives that were stabbing me slowly

**"i just did it to save you Seri...please let me explain"** i said kneeling infront of him as he made me stand up and hugged me

**" i understand-"** i felt like my heart stopped beating as Serim held on to me

**"Seri-ah!"** i yelled as i he was bleeding hard. Someone just stabbed him...

**"YOU TOLD ME YOU WONT KILL HIM IF I DID THAT! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT JUNGMO?!"** as he just laughed like a villain he was

**"No one keeps promises y/n may it be vampires or humans"** he said and i was about to stand up when Serim stopped me and before i could notice Jungmo vanished into thin air

**"Seri-ah...don't leave me."** i pleaded him

**"And if i stay?still we can't be together listen y/n i want you to live normally after this fall inlove again have a family and grow old with your children"** Serim said smiling at me 

**"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME PARK SERIM I DON'T NEED A NORMAL LIFE I NEED YOU P-PLEASE JUST DONT LEAVE ME!"** i began crying harder when he stroked my hair 

**"Im glad you've stayed I'll probably miss you alot,see you again"** he said with leaving me with a bittersweet smile

**[ 4 years after ]**

**_"yah Ahn Y/n why are you so slow?!"_ **

_**"you a turtle eh?"** _

**"Shut your ass Ahn Seongmin im on my way i just need to see someone"**

**_"ooOoH is my 노나 (nuna_** _-older_ _sister *male_ **)** _ **dating again?**_ **"**

**"its none of you're business buddy"**

i ended my little brothers call.As i placed the dandelions in the ground and looking at the heartbreaking scenery of Nakdong River that always reminds me of Serim they're both heartbreakingly beautiful.Before going to Seongmin's school i passed by my favorite cosmetics shop to buy some tint.While choosing memories just flashbacked.

**"I wish you're still here..."**

i muttered with a sigh unknowingly i dropped one of the tints that rolled on the floor, i was about to pick it up again when someone also picked it for me.

**"You should choose this one cause it suits better at you"** the guy with blonde hair said and gave me the tint

**"Oh thank-"** i suddenly felt all weak seeing how he looks...he looks undeniably like him...like my Seri...

**"Miss are you okay?"** he asked me... shit his voice really sounds like him...

**"Yah Park Serim-ah did i miss you so much?"** i said unexpectedly loud 

**"Excuse me but how did you know my name?"**   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/n: whoa cliff hanger mwehehehe AHAHAHA but so far this is the longest i ever wrote for my whole life lol with 3777 words excluding this note see yah next time guys! 
> 
> also here's some explaination abt some parts of the story to clear up meanings
> 
> White tulips- Serim wanted to give his past lover Haejin these flowers in the hospital scene bcs they mean eternal love
> 
> meanwhile
> 
> Dandelions-Y/n dedicated these to Serim in the last part bcs dandelions means two things "its a sad love or better be im sorry" and " love will soon to come again"


End file.
